


Brown

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Crushes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura has trouble falling asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Brown"

Usually, when Kagura had trouble falling asleep, she would lose herself in thoughts of Kyo. His orange hair and shy smile would lighten whatever was weighing on her and she would drift right off. Tonight, though, even the image of her beloved Kyo wasn’t helping.

Instead of orange, every time that Kagura closed her eyes she saw brown. Long brown hair swinging in braids, big brown eyes welling up with joyful tears, and a radiant smile.

Kagura had only met Tohru a few hours ago, but already she could see why Yuki and the others felt so strongly about the other girl. Why they _believed_ in her.

It had only been a few hours, but already Kagura, too, wanted to lose herself in those soft brown eyes.


End file.
